El tesoro de todos los Mares
by Hana Yayoi
Summary: Lovina ha esperado por años su llegada y ahora que se vuelven a ver se abre ante ellos la mas grande aventura jamas conocida. Ahora, juntos iran tras el tesoro que esconden los mares. Fic de Piratas. SpainxFemRomano


Hola a Todos! ~

Primero que nada partiré por las formalidades:

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, como todos ya deben de saber u.u

Segundo este Fic está dedicado a una personita que se que lo va leer porque esta es su pareja favorita nwn A mi querida hija Azu, a la cual quiero mucho y lo escribí con el mayor cariño para ti C:

Y lo tercero a Todas las personas que lo lean espero que les guste

* * *

><p>Una brisa cálida entraba desde la ventana trayendo el aroma a recuerdos que desde hace un rato empezaban a aflorar en la conversación. Por fin de su garganta salieron las deseadas palabras, las palabras que traerían todo de vuelta, por fin la frase surgió de entre las tinieblas de la mente…<p>

-Quien iba a pensar que una simple confusión iba a ser la puerta al tesoro de todos los mares

**Capitulo Uno : Un mapa es la promesa de que volverás**

Estaba limpiando el cuarto cuando se encontró con el collar. Simplemente había sido una coincidencia. Las hermanas se estaban bañando y habían dejado la ropa sobre las camas, solo iba a guardar los vestidos cuando resbaló de uno de los bolsillos y lo vio. Una bella pieza, la verdad, con forma de corazón, muy liviano y elegante, brillando como una estrella y azul como el mismísimo océano. Parecía ser de una piedra preciosa, si no se equivocaba era un ágata. La curiosidad la invadió y se sentó a esperar a ambas chicas para escuchar de donde procedía esa joya, que en todos esos años nunca había visto.

Un rato después las chicas aparecieron limpias y frescas como rosas, luciendo sus vestidos nuevos y trayendo sus cabellos aún algo empapados.

-Ve~ Eli, ¿nos estabas esperando? –preguntó la menor de las hermanas Vargas

-Felicia! –Sonrió a la chica- si las estaba esperando, quería preguntarles algo –dijo mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como la otra chica abría suavemente el armario y rebuscaba algo- quería preguntarles de quién es este collar –La mayor se detuvo bruscamente, sus mejillas se coloraron, pero ninguna de las otras dos pudo notarlo, puesto que estaba de espaldas. Aún así su nerviosismo era claro-

-Ve~ ese collar no es mío –dijo mirando a su hermana- ¿Es tuyo _sorella_? es muy bonito, Lovina, ¿quién te lo dio?

La mencionada cerró los ojos con brusquedad, para luego girar y arrebatarle el collar de las manos con fuerzas, escondiéndolo entre sus manos.

-¡¿C-como lo encontraste, bastarda? ¡No deberías buscar entre mis cosas! –gritó sonrojada-

-No estaba buscando entre tus cosas, estaba ordenándolas, como es mi trabajo –dijo con seriedad- y ahora… ¡respóndele a tu hermana! –Dijo emocionada- cuéntanos, ¿quién te lo dio?

-¡No! –respondió cortante

-Ve~ ¿fue un chico?, ¿es tu novio?

-¡Yo no tengo novio! No como tú, que estás comprometida con ese macho patatas

-¿Lo conocemos?, ¿es guapo?, ¿es rico?, ¿es mayor?

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste _sorella_? Pensé que nos contábamos todo

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

Las preguntas de ambas chicas se sucedieron con tanta rapidez, que Lovina no pudo ya entenderlas. Dio un suspiro de resignación, ninguna iba a ceder hasta haber escuchado toda la verdad, las conocía suficientemente bien para saberlo.

-Está bien, les contaré quien me dio este collar, pero no quiero interrupciones

Ambas chicas se sentaron en la cama y asintieron en silencio, sonrientes y ansiosas de conocer hasta los más mínimos detalles referentes a la ya mencionada joya.

-Bien, pongan atención, que no pienso repetirlo…

La luz caía sobre el salón desde la araña de oro que colgaba del techo, la gente iba de aquí para allá con sus frases cargadas de cortesía y sus falsas sonrisas. O al menos este era el punto de vista de Lovina. Si existía algo que odiaba mas en el mundo además de los Alemanes papateros eran las fiestas de sociedad. A las cual su padre las obligaba a ir con unos preciosos vestidos luciendo hermosos peinados, en resumen puras boberías. Para Felicia era diferente, a ella le gustaban este tipo de cosas, gustaba de arreglarse, gustaba de las conversaciones banales, de las sonrisas, de bailar… Además estaba feliz porque en este baile iba a encontrarse con el bastardo de prometido que tenía que asistir por ser el "mejor estudiante de marina, el futuro Almirante".

En fin, Lovina no se lo estaba pasando bien, y se lo pasó mucho peor cuando cruzó con su hermana la puerta del salón. Si, era cierto que todos los presentes les lanzaron miradas de aprobación/ envidia (dependiendo del sexo) a ambas chicas. Sin duda estaban espléndidas. Pero eso no fue lo que primero vio. No, lo primero que se les puso sobre sus narices era ese grupo de bastardas señoras que adoraban a Felicia y siempre la daban cumplidos a su madre por su hermosa hija, mientras que para Lovina solo tenían esas palabras que a ella no le gustaba escuchar.

-Por favor, no me dejes sola con mamá y ellas –le suplicó a su hermana en voz baja-

Pero su hermana tenía otros planes para esa noche y a pesar de los múltiples ruegos de su hermana mayor, terminó abandonándola por el maldito alemán.

Durante todo el rato que su paciencia aguantó deseó con todas sus fuerzas que alguien la sacara a bailar para poder alejarse de ahí, pero eso no iba a suceder. Todos preferían a su hermana, la bella, la que pintaba bien, la amable. No era nada comparada con ella, lo sabía. Desde hacía años que lo había conocido de boca de esas molestas señora. Generalmente podía ignorarlo y mostrarse sería y poco interesada, pero esta vez. Esta vez se pasaron de la raya. Tenía sentimientos, ¿sí? Y aunque se mostrara fuerte. Ella…

La pequeña Lovina de solo 8 años no lo pudo soportar más. Se levantó con brusquedad dirigiendo sus pasos lo más rápido posible afuera de ese endemoniado lugar.

-¿Qué saben ellas? –se quejó mientras corría por el jardín hacia una pérgola que se encontraba algo alejada del lugar de la fiesta.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas una tras otras, cada vez más rápido, impidiéndole ver las rojas rosas que adornaban el lugar.

-Maldición… porque debo estar llorando por… -un quejido salió de su garganta mientras que sentía que todo su cuerpo se estremecía con el llanto.

-¿Quieres un tomate? dicen que puede alegrar hasta las personas más amargadas - un joven con una hermosa sonrisa y algo mal vestido para la ocasión estaba tras a la joven.

Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas, aunque algunas aún se escaparon de sus ojos.

- ¿Q-qué haces bastardo? quiero estar sola… y eres un idiota o que los tomates no pueden animar a la gente aunque se vean tan rojos y parezcan tan sabrosos - dijo algo avergonzada

- Ahhh! pareces un tomatito que linda eres, ¿cómo te llamas doncella?

- Cállate idiota! Y… mi nombre no importa bastardo

-No hay razón para ser tan agresiva, mi pequeña. Para que sepas yo soy el gran Antonio Fernández Carriedo, y vengo del país más apasionado España, soy hijo del almirante de la marina de ese hermoso país y ...

- Silencio idiota, yo soy Lovina Vargas y vengo de Italia, mi padre también es almirante de la marina… y no preguntes más bastardo

-Ahhh mi pequeña Lovi~ eres tan linda

-Desde ese entonces me gustó un poco más ir a las fiestas… porque podía verle –dijo esto con mientras abaja su rostro para esconder su sonrojo.

-¡Qué lindo Lovina! –celebró su hermana

-Si, es lindo –dijo Eli emocionada- pero… eso no explica lo del collar

-Maldición ¿Qué no les dije que no me interrumpieran? …ya vamos a llegar a esa parte

Escondidos en el jardín tras unos árboles, ambos chicos conversaban. Ya llevaban más de dos meses viéndose, de baile en baile, pero había algo que a Lovina le intrigaba en Antonio. Bueno, aparte de él porque siempre se comportaba como un idiota.

-Antonio... ¡¿Por qué siempre estas vestido de la misma forma?...! ¡¿Acaso eres tan pobre que no tienes otra ropa?

-Lovi, es verdad, yo no tengo otra ropa...Vine aquí simplemente a cumplir una misión que me dio un gran compañero...lo malo es que nunca podrá ver lo que tanto soñó...

-Bastardo, no te pongas triste…porque si no...me pondrás triste a mí ...maldición! –dijo la chica sonrojada y desviando la mirada

-Ahh! Lovi, tu siempre tan linda!

-¡Qué no me llames así! ...Mi nombre es Lovina no Lovi -se quejó la italiana- … ¿Cómo que viniste para una misión?

-Como te dije, mi querida Lovi love~ yo vine a cumplir a una misión ultra secreta...Pero no puedo contarte de que se trata, y no sabes lo doloroso que es para mí no poder decirte...

-Idiota, yo creí que tenias algo de confianza en mí pero...me di cuenta que en verdad...tu tampoco crees en mi –dijo cerrando los ojos para contener la pena-...maldición! me voy de aquí ... –dijo dándose la vuelta con clara intención de volver a la maldita fiesta-

-No Lovi, no te vayas –dijo tomándola del brazo. Ese brazo delgado y muy blanco, elegantemente adornado con unos guantes para la ocasión- te diré cual es mi súper ultra misión secreta...pero no te vayas

-Muy bien bastardo dime... –dijo cruzándose de brazos-

- La razón del porque vengo a estas fiesta es que le prometí a un gran amigo que iba a robar un mapa que está escondido en este lugar –susurró cerca del oído de la chica para que nadie más se enterara-

-¿Un mapa? –Pensó en voz alta-...creo que escuché decir algo sobre un mapa a mi papá...¡creo que sé donde está!

-¡¿Enserio Lovi? Eso sería de gran ayuda para mí…pero ¿sabes que ese mapa es de...

-No me importa de qué carajo es el mapa...sea, lo que sea, si es algo preciado para ti, te ayudaré...

-Muchas gracias Lovi love~...¡eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo, contando con Roma!...pero a ti te quiero una forma distinta que a él...

-Ya lo habíamos decido el día en que ayudaría al bastardo seria la próxima semana, en el siguiente baile. En ese tiempo pude sacarle alguna información a mi padre sobre donde estaba el mapa. Pero también me había dicho que ese mapa era muy importante para el ya que con ese mapa pudo ganarse el titulo de almirante...y que ese objeto se lo había robado a la persona que le hizo algo horrible a mi _nonna_.

"Eso me hizo sentirme algo mal ya que mi _nonna_ era una linda persona, y debo decir que fue la única persona que me demostraba algo de cariño. Pero yo ya le había prometido a mi _**Totò **_ que lo ayudaría...

-Uuuhhhh "mi_** Totò**_ " -dijo Eli con un tono de burla que hiso que la joven se sonrojara

-¡Cállate Bastada!...sabía que no debía contárselos…_maledizione_..

-Vamos _sorella_ sigue contando, quiero saber que paso ve~

-Yo...ahhh maldición, les voy a seguir contando pero una burla o interrupción más y la historia se queda hasta allí… ¿_capisso_?-dijo con un tono muy mafioso

Las dos asintieron con sus cabezas dejando a entrever que entendieron el mensaje de Lovina la cual cuando se ponía así era mejor no decir nada.

El gran día ya había llegado, lo único que faltaba era que Antonio que llegara.

-Ese idiota ¿por qué no llega? ¿No fue él quien dijo que hoy iba ser el día? Maldición

En ese momento la joven sintió como fue abrazada por alguien por su espalda. El miedo invadió a Lovina ¿quién podría ser? ¿Un ladrón?, ¿Algún pirata?, ¿La vendrían a secuestrar?...miles de pensamientos como este le invadieron, pero fueron desconcentrados por una extraña sensación ¿acaso eran gotas de agua las que caían por su espalda? ¿Acaso quien la abrazaba estaba…?

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo...?-se dio cuenta que era Antonio quien le abrazaba

-Lovi, lo siento, no quiero meterte en esto...-dijo abatido por la angustia- Lovi, discúlpame, te he mentido yo no soy quien digo ser...Yo soy un pirata...

En ese momento la joven quedo congelada. No se podía creer que la persona más querida para ella le hubiera mentido... ¡pero qué extraño! ¿Por qué no le dolía? ¿Sería que no le importaba que su Toto fuera un pirata? Lovina sonrió levemente, había descubierto que aún si Antonio fuese un marino, un simple panadero o un ladrón para sus ojos siempre sería su Toto

- …Antonio, no me importa lo que seas…. yo te prometí que te ayudaría y eso…eso haré...maldición

El joven se sorprendió mucho con la respuesta de la joven...pero a la vez algo dentro de su corazón ocurrió, se sentía…como la alegría pero… más fuerte. A su Lovi no le importaba quién fuese, lo iba a seguir ayudando.

-Muchas gracias Lovi -dijo esto abrazando a la joven- Eres una persona muy importante para mí

-Cállate Idiota, y ahora vamos, te diré donde está tu mapa…

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron en silencio al lugar. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, que según la información que tenia Lovina, se encontraba el mapa descubrieron que unos marines vigilaban la entrada.

-Maldición- susurró la joven

-Lovi, por favor, te voy a pedir que cierres tu ojos no los habrás hasta que yo te diga-le pidió Antonio tomando las manos de la chica

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes pensado bastardo?-dijo esto soltando sus manos

-Por favor, Lovi, has lo que te pido-dijo el joven mirando a la chica con ojos de cachorrito abandonado...logrando que la joven se sonrojara

-Ya entendí, no tienes por qué estar repitiéndolo todo dos veces, idiota-dijo escondiendo su sonrojo

-Gracias Lovi, y ahora, cierra los ojos -la joven cumplió con lo pedido y cerró sus ojos. Al mismo momento se escuchan ruidos de golpes, algunos insultos.

Lovina cerró sus ojos con fuerza, aunque prometió no abrirlos temía por su_** Totò**_ ¿y si le estaban golpeando? Justo en ese momento, como si alguien estuviera escuchando sus pensamientos escucho un fuerte golpe, como si alguien chocara contra la pared y luego un quejido de parte de Antonio.

No lo pudo soportar más. Abrió los ojos y en ese instante, desde donde estaba escondida, vio como su _**Totò **_ se levantaba del piso con una expresión de enfado que le helo la sangre. Ambos hombres se acercaron a él sacando sus espadas ¿L-lo… lo iban a matar? Desde su esquina Lovina se mordió los labios con fuerza. "Por favor, que no le pase nada" suplicaba.

El primer hombre se abalanzó sobre él con la clara intención de acabar con su vida. A Lovina casi se le para el corazón, pero Antonio fue más rápido, le dio una certera patada en el estomago que hiso que su atacante se doblara de dolor descuidando su espada, descuido que el menor, rápido como un felino, aprovechó para arrebatársela. El segundo hombre y él mantuvieron unas rápidas estocadas de las que Antonio no se salvó de recibir varios cortes, aún así logró acorralar al hombre y…

Lovina sintió que no debió ver eso. Ante sus ojos aquel Antonio sin sonrisa a quien parecía no importarle nada había…. Había asesinado a un hombre.

Así es, con gran determinación y en el primer error cometido por su adversario Antonio clavó la espada en el pecho del hombre.

Ojalá hubiese mantenido los ojos cerrados, pero aún así tras ver esa escena no pudo apartar su vista de lo que ocurría. Aún después de conocer que aquel a quien quería era un pirata y además un asesino a sangre fría, no podía apaciguar los sentimientos de su corazón. Y a pesar de que la sangre aún estaba fresca, el temor por su _**Totò **_no disminuía, si no que, al contrario, parecía aumentar gradualmente. Solo pedía que no le pasase nada.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos para presenciar a esa persona que a pesar de tener el mismo rostro ya no era de quien se había enamorado, era una persona distinta, cruel. No era su _** Totò.**_

El otro hombre rápidamente salto sobre el menor y lo golpeó reiteradamente, pero este con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró sacárselo de encima y clavarle la espada en el corazón. Luego Lovina vio como, con dificultad arrastraba a ambos hombres a otro pasillo. ¡No quería que ella pensara que era un asesino!

Al notar esto la chica sintió pena de haber espiado y esperó con los ojos cerrados a que fuera a buscarla.

-Bien Lovi puedes abrir los ojos -la joven obedeció. Y se encontró a su compañero en bastante mal estado. Había logrado la victoria, sin embargo con suerte se podía mantener en pie- Vamos Lovi a buscar el map...-no pudo terminar, su cuerpo no resistió y cayó al suelo exhausto.

-Bastardo! No, Antonio!-grito la joven con preocupación al ver como el joven caía

-Lovi…estoy bien, sólo necesito descansar un poco...pero puedes ir tu por el mapa...-dijo el joven apoyando su cuerpo en la muralla.

-Entendido...-justo cuando iba a buscarlo, el joven le tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí-Lovi, por favor, usa esto – dijo poniéndole un lindo collar en forma de corazón- Es un amuleto de buena suerte

-Suéltame bastardo...-gritó mientras un rubor bañaba su rostro- no creo en estas tonteras-dijo esto soltando el agarre del joven y alejándose- pero...gracias – murmuró con una sonrisa en su rostro y colorida como un tomate.

La joven al entrar se dio cuenta que era un cuarto como cualquier otro, solo que en el centro había una mesa en la que se veía un papel. La joven supuso que ese debía ser el mapa. Se acercó a aquella mesa y observó el papel, sobre el que, en una esquina, rezaba "La promesa de que nos volveremos encontrar".

"Qué cursi" pensó la italiana, guardándolo en sus ropas y saliendo de la habitación para entregárselo a Antonio.

Al llegar con el joven notó que este ya estaba de pie y se veía que tenía más energía que hace unos momentos.

-Toma bastardo...aquí está tu mapa-el joven recibió el mapa y se sorprendió al leer la frase-No Lovi, es tuyo –dijo devolviéndoselo

-¿Qué? estás loco… si tu eres quien quiere este mapa...yo no...¿Por qué?...maldición!

-Lovi, yo me tengo que ir...y como dice el mapa, este mapa será la promesa de que nos volveremos a encontrar…-dijo abrazando a la joven mientras una lagrimas caían por sus ojos

-Antonio, por favor… vuelve

-Mi Lovi, voy a volver a buscarlos a ambos –dijo refiriéndose al mapa y a ella

-¿Me lo prometes? –murmuró la joven sintiendo como empezaba a llorar

-Te lo prometo por este collar que te he dado. Y también te prometo que siempre iré a salvarte cuando estés en peligro –dijo el joven acercándose a la chica para entregarle un beso

-L-lovina –murmuró la húngara- ¡ESO FUE HERMOSO! –dijo con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos

-Ve~ no puedo creer que nunca le haya visto –dijo su hermana igual de emocionada

-¿Qué esperabas si siempre andas con ese macho patatas?

-¿Y lo has vuelto a ver? –preguntó la mayor

Lovina cayó ante ese comentario, por fin decidió responder cuando se escucharon gritos provenir del exterior

-¡PIRATAS!

En efecto, luego de esos gritos se escucharon estallidos de cañones y una nube de humo cubrió la visión del puerto. Desde el segundo piso, las tres miraron inquietas el horizonte. La ciudad parecía estar conteniendo la respiración hasta que una figura femenina apareció dibujada en las sombras, cargando un par de afiladas espadas. La nube de humo por fin se disperso dejando ver la temible figura de los atacantes.

-¡Es la tripulación de Rusia!

-¡Estamos perdidos!

-¡Sabía que no saldría nada bueno al mantenerlo encerrado en esta ciudad!

La gente se lamentaba mientras corría en un caos total. Los marines salieron a enfrentarles, pero no pudieron hacer mucho contra la dama de mirada fría que los mataba antes siquiera de que pudiesen atacar.

Sus acompañantes saqueaban todo lo que veían, y cuando digo TODO es TODO. ¡Incluso uno de ellos entro a la tienda de señoritas "Pink" y se robo un pony!

La húngara sabía que debía hacer en este tipo de situaciones. Las chicas Vargas eran bien conocidas en el mar gracias a la fama de almirante de su padre, por lo que tenían un precio inimaginable. Imagínenselo, ¡tener entre tus garras a las dos niñitas del más temible almirante de la marina! Seguro que su padre haría lo que fuese para recuperarlas. Así que rápidamente la chica les ordenó correr un armario grande que se encontraba en una esquina y que detrás escondía un pequeño escondite con espacio suficiente para ocultarlas a las tres.

Las chicas se metieron dentro del escondite especialmente diseñado para esta situación y empezaron a tapar la entrada con ayuda de la húngara. En la casa de la Familia Vargas se sentía un gran bullicio y gritos de los guardias diciendo "protejan a las Hermanas" que eran callados por los insultos de los asaltantes. En ese momento la joven sirvienta salió del escondite prefiriendo esperar a las personas desde la habitación.

-Por favor Lovi y Feli quédense aquí, no importa lo que escuchen, quédense aquí dentro- suplicó la joven –

La joven encerró a las hermanas en el escondite y fue a buscar algún tipo de arma o algo para defenderse que estuviera por la habitación, por su suerte encontró un sartén.

-Esto me servirá para defenderme –dijo justo en el momento en que tras la puerta de la habitación se escucharon disparos. Estaban forzando la puerta para entrar

-Dios mío-susurro la joven al sentir un gran estruendo en el corredor. Habían logrado botar la puerta y entrar tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer.

-Dime ¿Tu eres una de las hermanas Vargas?-dijo un hombre de largos cabellos castaños amarrados, el cual estaba armado con una espada

-Si, soy Felicia Vargas. Hija del mejor almirante de toda Italia-al decir esto la joven que entro a la habitación se acerco lo más rápido que pudo, iba a atacar a la joven, pero Eli se dio cuenta de sus intensiones y se preparo para defenderse con el sartén esquivando los ataques de la joven, la cual estaba armada con un cuchillo. Era bastante hábil, ya que con este había logrado romperle una parte del vestido.

-Tú y tu maldito padre tienen a mi hermano!-grito la joven quien se movía más rápido y a Elí le costaba cada vez más esquivar los ataques- Y tú serás quien va a pagar las consecuencias por lo que hiso tu padre

-Cálmate Belarus-dijo el joven más bajo el cual parecía estar tiritando de miedo-Acuérdate que la señorita Ucrania nos dijo que la teníamos que llevar con vida para hacer el intercambio...pero también dijo que eran dos hermanas… y que había un mapa…

Esas palabras cruzaron rápidamente por la mente de Lovina "Vienen por el mapa" La mayor de las italianas, salió del escondite del cual quedaba el espacio justo para salir. Abandonando a su hermana que no paraba de llorar.

-Si, soy yo, Lovina Vargas. Y me encargaré personalmente de que nunca consigan ese mapa

Luego corrió hacia un cofre pequeño que estaba sobre una mesa y lo abrazó con fuerza. Eli empujó a la chica con fuerzas y corrió a defender a Lovina. Ambas estaban rodeadas por los tres piratas.

-Lovi, por favor, quédate detrás de mi -pidió la joven corriendo hacia los tres piratas. Primero se enfrentó con los dos más altos. Era una pelea bastante dura, sobretodo porque eran dos contra una, pero el más joven de los piratas fue el que terminó la pelea, sacó una pistola y le disparó en el brazo a la joven, la cual soltó el sartén por el dolor, y quedó desarmada ante estos los vándalos y tendida en el piso.

-Así que la joven Vargas cayó, nunca creí que fuera tan débil-dijo la joven dándole una patada a Eli dejándola inconsciente- Una menos, falta la otra

Lovi no sabía qué hacer, ella nunca había peleado con alguien. Escapar no podía, o más seguro era que le hiciesen daño a Eli si escapaba...entregarse podría ser la solución… pero tendría que entregar el mapa también... ¡NO! ella le había prometido a Antonio que lo iba a proteger hasta que el volviera, el volvería siempre que tuviera el mapa, no podía perderlo… sin embargo…

-¡Bastardo! ¡¿No era que me ibas a proteger? -Dijo mientras las lagrimas caían por sus ojos-¡¿No me prometiste, acaso, que ibas a volver por mí, Antonio?

La joven de cabellera blanca se acercaba cada vez más a Lovina, le iba a golpear para callarla, pero justo cuando Lovina sentía que ya todo estaba perdido y las lagrimas nublaban su visión, alguien le disparó a su enemiga en la pierna y esta cayó al piso.

-Señorita Belarus -grita el más alto de los hombres corriendo en su ayuda- ¡Letonia, ¿Por qué disparaste!

-No f-fui yo-susurro el joven

Lovina en ese momento abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver en la puerta la figura de la persona que espero por años

-¡Antonio!

* * *

><p>Espero que le haya gustado! Actualizaremos pronto nwn<p>

Y saben cualquier queda, duda, consulta, amenaza, critica, etc. Puede ser un Reviews C:

Nos Vemos!

Gracias por Leer!~


End file.
